Day By Day ( An Kesuke Story )
by Baka Usgai
Summary: Daisuke/Davis Has been trying to deal with Being alone, little does he know that some one is going to help him along the way...


"Alone"   
(An Kesuke Story)  
  
  
(Disclamer: I don't own Digimon 02 None Of the characters But Anni Is mine, They belong To fox kids and the Dudes and Dudets that drew them!!! Angel Is a character Produced By My best friend Takari (screen name) Rain was Produced By My other Best friend Digi (screen name) The actions of the Charcters Belonging to Fox Kids are not one of theres I created this demented and sweet story from a insperation while I was rpging (Role Playing Game) With My friends. Please Dont flame Me intill I look like Tais shorts after Agumon Pepper breaths them! If you like my story Contact me at DigiGirlAngel@aol.com But if you do not like this story I am Very sorry, I happen to be a Huge Kesuke fan!!!! So bite me! ^^Now Fox Kids cant sue me! YEAH! Hehe If they Did all they would end up with any way would be my Lunch money $1.60 , Some Paper and Pencils for drawing and writing, and Maybe some Gum ...No wait Im chewing that..Scrach the Gum thing!!!! If you Dont have the Guts for the Lovie dovie parts You can skip it BUT I DONT SEE WHY YOU WOULD!?!?!? ITS MY STORY!! thats why you read this story to get to it!!!! *Wines* Ok.....Ok....some of you have weak stomics and One track minds *Flips her Eye lid* WELL BYAH!!!! BAH!!! YOU BAKAS!!! RED IT ANY WAY MWUHAHAHAHAH!!! ....ok...sorry the auther is going batty! hehehe Oh and I apoligise for all the miss spellings! I cant spell worth a moneys butt!!! And if I spelled last names wrong! *Bows*)  
  
  
Daisuke sat alone at an lunch table across the cafatera watching Kari widly grining at his rivil TK's every word. With every smile she riped at his heart , With ever small Giggle she was slowly killing this young thirdteen year old boy from the inside. He tryed to forse him self to eat He hadn't ate any thing in days...sence Kari and TK began dateing. "...Am...I cursed?" He questioned His life over and over. His felt like a wild wolf was riping His heart apart every time He looked across the lunch room. "kari..." Is all he could manage to say in days. Every one was worryed, But Daisuke told no one what was wrong Not ever Tai. He made a second atempt to Eat his lunch He was so hungry But Couldn't keep any thing he ate down, So he just didn't eat. He glanced Up a second time and wished to god he hadn't , He saw TK and Kari Kissing right there like he wasn't even around "They don't care No one does.." He mumbled and placed his sandwhich back on his tray. Seeing Kari and TK made him sick, He couldn't handle it any longer He grabed His tray and left the Lunch room.  
  
"Now remeber Class Choose Your class Partner Well, You have to Work with them all year." Mr.Takahio Exclaimed. Daisuke Made his way across the room and stoped in the mid-way seeing that Kari and TK had already Choosen eachother he made a sad face and went back to his seat. "Ok class Does every one have a partner?" Mr.Takahio Asked. Every One but Daisuke rose there hands. Then Before Mr.Takahio could say any thing A familer Boy walked in to the class room. "Well, Hello there are you new?" Mr.Takahio asked to him. "Yes, I just tranfered here..." The boy spoke firmly. Mr. Takahio took his Paper and smiles "Oh I see , Is it Ken? Ken Ichijoji?" Ken Noded "So you just tranfered From Odaiba School for the Gifted?" Ken Rolled his eyes "Yes" Mr.Takahio smiled "Well Now I can say I have taught a real genius, Please Take a seat next to Daisuke Momyato the boy with spiky brown hair, He needs a partner any way, What luck Huh, Daisuke?" Daisuke smiled "Hey Ken" Ken sat down and gave a half smile back to him. "Hello" Mr.Takahio Laughed "Ok class time to get started." He said and began his work On the chalk borad.  
  
"Momyato! You Missed AGIAN!!!!" The coach yelled from the side lines. Dai twiched he was missing all his shots. "Hey, Davis are you ok , buddy?" Tai asked as he strolled over. "I guess I have my mind on other things, Thats all..." Tai grined and pated him on the back "Hey, Romeo Stop thinking so much and just play." He said with a famous Tai smile and ran back to the feild. Daisuke shoke his head and tryed yet another time and missed the shot. Daisuke even tryed to stop thinking of Kari But no luck he still missed. The coach troted over with a rather Apolling Look on his middle aged face "Momyato, Whats Is Your problem today?" Daisuke Looked down at the ground and felt terable "I havent felt good latly..." The coaches face turned from anger to concern "Yes Daisuke I have noticed that..." The coach placed an hand on the Boys sholder "Hey, If you have to ...you can go home.." Daisuke forsed a smile "Thank you Sir." The coach Noded and walked back to the benches. As Daisuke left the feild Ken Whom was siting on the bleachers and saw the whole thing Followed.  
  
"Dai...will you tell me whats wrong?" Ken asked softly from behind the brown haired boy. Daisuke Stoped and was surpised some one was following him, He hesatated and turned around. His brown chocolet colored Eyes had been filled with what seamed like to ken Crystal tears. Daisuke wiped his tears away and spoke as he did his voice was a bit higher and cracked " I...I...just can't handle it any more..." Ken blinked "Can't handle what?" Daisuke swolled and hesated again to answer, Ken asked again "Please, Tell me whats going on, What can't you handle?" "I...can't..handle..being alone any more" Kens face turned from saddness to a weak smile " Dai, Your not alone..." Daisuke shook his head "Yes I am...Kari doesnt love me...at all...No one does..." Ken smiled "You have it all wrong plenty of people love you, and you can do so much better then her any way, you need some one that will return your love back to you." Ken thought hard he had been thinking about this for a long time and had just desied this was the time to tell him. " Daisuke..." Daisuke looked up from the ground with tears still in his eyes. "I know ....some one that loves you ..." Dai rose his eyebrow "Who?" Ken smiled Warmly " I do...I love you" Daisuke Blinked a few time, In which geting rid of his tears "Huh?!?" Daisuke finaly got out. Ken smiled again "...I love you.." He repeated Daisuke looked confused then laughed "OH you mean in a brother way HAHA you really had me going for a minute there, ken"   
  
Ken Shook his head "....Dai...your so blind" He laughed slightly. "I ment....I love you...Really love you." Daisukes normaly tan face went pale " You...You...But...Your a GUY!?" Ken shook his head " I know that but love has no boundrys, You cant choose Who you fall in love with...It kinda just happens" All Dai could do was blink. Ken walked over and huged him resting his head on Dais sholder. Then wispering in his ear "See...your not alone....and I love you..." Daisuke fought with himself Part of Him wanted to slug ken and run away, Yet a deeper part of him wanted to embrace Kens love, So that he wouldn't be alone any more. "Dai....please say some thing" Ken wispered again. Daisuke shivered A bit he had never had any one wisper in his ear before, Daisuke thought hard for a moment and with out a word Huged Ken back. Ken was surpised He thought daisuke would have sluged him, Ken Smiled tears pouring from his Deep Purple eyes. Ken repeated How much he loved Him over and over enjoying Being In Daisukes arms. "You.....loved me ...even when you were the Digimon Emper?" Daisuke asked. " Yes, That is why every chance I I had I couldn't And wouldn't Harm you...And ...the fact that even after all I did as the Emper ...You..Not them.you..gave me a second chance." Dai thought back "I was the only one trying to get you to join us...." Ken Noded "Yes, Because you belived in me...like I belive in you." With those words Ken reached Up and touched Daisukes face, His cheek was red and covered in tears. Ken was surpised at what Daisuke did next.  
  
His eyes Filled with tears Daisuke reached up and took Kens hand with his left hand While runing his right hand threw His Purple hair. Then with the Famous Daisuke smile he spoke, ever so softly nothing like his normal harsh voice, But a voice full of love and compation " Ken...I..think..I feel the same way..." Kens tears rolled down his face A few minutes after they stood there just staring in to eachothers eyes Dai had made up his mind. He took a deep breath and leaned down slowly Kens heart raced as Daisuke Kissed Him ever so Gently. Then Wispered three words in Kens ear that made him cry harder and close his eyes buring his face on daisukes sholder.  
  
The Next day, At lunch Daisuke sat down in the same place , like always he pulled out A Peanut butter and Pickle sandwhich, A Diet Coke , Some Plain Potato chips , and a Chocolet muffen. Yet one thing was diffrent He wasn't siting alone, Ken sat down In which blocking the veiw of Kari, But daisuke didn't care about the brown haired tease any more. He had discoved The truth He only thought he liked her, but in fact it was her kindness and light the drew him to her. Ken and Daisuke Slowly traded Glances and smiled Of course No one thought any thing weird because they were only best friends, ....well ...thats what they thought any way.   
  
In class Daisuke and Ken worked Together For every moment They could. The teacher Was very impressed With How Much Ken Had Inproved Daisukes Out look on class. Daisuke Laughed "He's changed more then my out look on class....hes changed my out look of life..." he thought to himself Then shot a Charming smile to Ken.  
  
"WHOA!!! GO DAVIS!" Tai Yelled As daisuke Kicked His tenth Goal. Ken sat on the bleachers cheering him on as well. "Well, Seems like your doing alot better today man! What ever your doing keep it up! Your like glowing , dude!" Tai said while snaching the ball from under Daisukes feet "...You know...I plan on that...." Tai Clueless to what was going on laughed "Yea man keep whatever it is up!" Daisuke just laughed and looked at Ken.  
  
After practic Daisuke walked up to Ken and smiled "So...have a good day?" Ken asked as they walked, "A whole lot better then , Ive been haveing" Ken grined "And why is that, Hmm?" He knew the answer to that he had a sly look on his face, Daisuke Grined as well and kissed him " Because...Im not alone anymore..." They both Blushed and held hands as the walked home....  
  
The End.....or is it?  
  
  
Little Did Daisuke and Ken know but Three Girls walking from the park saw the whole seen that just had taken place............Annis mouth Hung open................"OMG" ........Anni Rain and Angel........... watched....".....Did..." Angel Manged to Sqeak out. "UHHH..." Rain stood next to her Not as good with sqeaking out anything. "....DAVIS....KISSED KEN!!!" Anni screamed....and Cringed "Sick dude!!" She exclaimed and looked at her best friends. "Wa...what do we do? Do we tell some one?" Angel asked. "I think we should" Rain blured out finaly "I agress with you Rain...." The three girls stood there talking about what to do next...  
  
To Be contuned......  
  



End file.
